spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mysterion/Quotes
This page lists all notable quotes voiced out by Mysterion (Kenny McCormick) in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Overview Mysterion often talks about dark things like death and murder, and about fate; this can be related to his infamous inability to die. He is especially hateful towards everyone, especially Vampires, labeling them as 'lame'. He does however show a caring side, in particular towards his sister in From Dusk till Casa Bonita, where he tries to convince her not to be friends with the Vampires. Field/Story * During The Chaos Gambit ** "You wanna get back there? Not a chance. The Doc is working on something that will save us all." ** "This area is off limits." ** "I don't trust you, Butthole, but I'll let you prove me wrong." ** "I got my eye on you, Butthole." ** "Shit's going south real fast in this town." * During The Thin White Line ** "What a bunch of dicks." ** "What are you assholes doing here?" ** "This isn't going to get any easier, but those cops need to pay." ** "Tupperware's tupperware just saved his ass." ** "Scrambles?" ** "WHAT?!" ** "THAT'S IT, NEW KID! WE'RE GONNA RIP YOU APART!" ** "I've always been a big fan of revenge." ** "Get that traitor!" ** "YOU FUCKING ANIMAL!" * During The Thin White Line, wrong way ** "What are you running errands? We got a police station to infiltrate, and it ain't that way." * During The Thin White Line, Jared spared ** "You got a soft heart, kid. Maybe TOO soft." * During The Thin White Line, Jared not spared ** "Some criminals don't deserve mercy." ** "That's something you don't see every day. A fart execution." * During The Thin White Line, Jared defeated ** "Whatever they got in the basement can't be worse than this puke." * During The Many Asses of Dr. Mephesto ** "WE CAN'T BEAT THIS THING!" ** "Let's get the fuck out the here!" ** "Is... Oh shit! Oh no!" * During Farts of Future Past ** "HOLY SHIT, DUDE!" ** "We don't have time for this! Stand aside! We have to get to Cartman!" ** "WE KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP TO, FATASS!" ** 'WE AREN'T PLAYING ANYMORE! WE KNOW EVERYTHING! SHOW US YOUR LEFT HAND!" ** "SHOW US YOUR FUCKING LEFT HAND!" ** "COME ON! WE CAN STILL STOP THIS FUCKER!" ** "I have no fucking idea." ** "You all happy now?" * When Therapy Wars has been completed ** "I heard about what you did for Tweek and Craig. You're all right, Butthole." * During From Dusk till Casa Bonita ** "ButtLord, I need your help. Vampires have taken my sister, Karen. We have to save her. Get on the DLC Bus and come here now. I can't do it without you." ** "I knew I could count on you. Those fucking vampires kidnapped my sister and brought her here. Who knows what horrible things they're doing to her. You ready to do this?" ** "Good. We have to stop them. Some do not believe in vampires but they are very real. I know we've got other problems back in South Park, but I can't let those monsters hurt my sister." ** "Before we go in, I need to know that you can handle yourself. Take out these guys and I'll know you're ready." ** "Coon, what are you doing here?" ** "Fuck you, dude!" ** "This could only mean one thing..." ** "Look, it's Corey Haim! Get him!" ** "At least she's not a Vamp Kid." * With Henrietta Biggle, d'uring 'From Dusk till Casa Bonita ** Henrietta: "You ever look around a restaurant and imagine who is the most dead inside?" Mysterion: "My family can't really afford to go to restaurants." Henrietta: "Oh, that's kinda goth." * Female New Kid idle ** "You kinda remind me of my sister, New Kid. I have this weird urge to protect you." * Talked to, before completing The Samaritan Agenda ** "You wanna get back there? No chance. The Doc is working on something that will save us all." * Turning down a selfie ** "Not so fast. Prove that you really want to be here first." * Taking a selfie with the New Kid ** "Let's do it. You're a real Freedom Pal Now." ** "Thanks for your help, Butthole! We should take a selfie." * After selfie ** "Keeper." ** "Thanks again, Butthole." ** "Even if we're different sides, Butthole, you really helped me out, thanks." * Attacked ** "Ow, dammit." ** "What the hell, dude?" * Farted on ** "Careful with that thing, Butthole!" ** "Jesus Christ." Battle * Selected ** "Let's settle this." ** "Mysterion!" ** "Present." * Battle start ** "Today is the last day of the rest of your life." * Battle start, versus Shub-Niggurath, The Thin White Line ** "We have to end this now!" * Battle start, versus Many-Assed Sixth Graders, The Many Asses of Dr. Mephesto ** "Okay, let's kick some asses." * Turn start ** "It's time." ** "If I'm not your worst nightmare...I aspire to be." ** "Make way for Mysterion." ** "This is my time." ** "Prepare to meet your end." ** "This might get ugly." * Turn start, in low health ** "I...can't...be defeated." ** "I...can't...die. But you can!" * Turn start, Civil War 2: Playtime's Over ** "You're outmatched. Give up before you embarrass yourselves." ** "Fighting Doctor Timothy is a mistake beyond your comprehension!" * Turn start, versus Many-Assed Cats, The Many Asses of Dr. Mephesto ** "Watch out for their claws! And butts." * Turn start after Corey Haim possessing Karen McCormick, From Dusk till Casa Bonita ** "The vamps are trying to take you once and for all! Fight them!" ** "Karen, snap out of it! You've got to fight Corey Haim!" * Turn start versus Vampires, From Dusk till Casa Bonita ** "I got some bad news about vampire immortality." ** "You want darkness? I can do darkness." ** "The forces of lameness will never win!" ** "Next I'll knock your stupid arm socks off." * Turn start versus Head Vampire, From Dusk till Casa Bonita ** "Dude, frosted tips aren't cool, they're lame as fuck." * New Kid turn start ** "Go, Butthole!" * New Kid turn start versus Corey Haim, From Dusk till Casa Bonita ** "Just focus on not dying, OK?" * New Kid turn start, Civil War ** "You're on the wrong side of this, New Kid." ** "Think about what you're doing, New Kid!" ** "Cartman's only working for himself, New Kid." * With Mike Makowski, after Vampire first using ability in VIP Room, From Dusk till Casa Bonita ** "God, even your opening moves are lame!" * New wave of Vampires, From Dusk till Casa Bonita ** "More? Bring 'em on." * Ally idle ** "You guys want to grab something to eat after this?" * Ally idle, From Dusk till Casa Bonita ** "God, I hate themed birthday parties." * Attacking ** "No mercy." * After attacking ** "Today you crossed paths with the wrong immortal fourth grader." ** "Weep not for thine enemies. They're, like, total assholes." * After using Demonic Fury ** "Fate brought us together so that I could tear you apart." * After using Demonic Fury on Vampire, From Dusk till Casa Bonita ** "Thought that might knock some sense into you." * Using Dread Rush, Dark Whisper, or Cruel Fate ** "You won't see me coming." ** "Here we go." * After using Dread Rush ** "You have no idea what you're dealing with." ** "It's only gonna get worse." * After using Dread Rush on Vampire, From Dusk till Casa Bonita ** "I'm just "expressing" myself." * After using Cruel Fate ** "I'll see you in hell, you guys." * After ally attacking ** "Yes...hasten their journey to the hereafter." ** "That looked painful." ** "Brutal. I like it." ** "Nice one." * After Call Girl using Phone Destroyer ** "It was their destiny to get their social security numbers released to the internet." * After Henrietta using Cigarette Burn ** "Smoking is pretty cool." * Targeted by Satanic Seal ** "Thanks, Satan. Now we're even." ** "I'll take it." * Targeted by Baleful Blessing ** "You won't like me when I'm possessed by demons." * Targeted by Baleful Blessing versus Corey Haim, From Dusk till Casa Bonita ** "Now I'm gonna do something bad." * After Human Kite using Wrath of Kite ** "Kill or be killed, Human Kite. Only I can do both." * After New Kid attacking ** "You're doing good work, New Kid... Fate's work." ** "Fear the Butthole!" * New Kid attacked ** "You shouldn't make the Butthole angry." ** "The Butthole always wins in the end." * After New Kid using Dire Shroud on self ** "Nice. Now you've got a shield AND health Regen on your next turn!" ** "The New Kid's powered up and pissed." * After New Kid using Dire Shroud on enemy ** "Yeah, I'm a fan of the offensive tactic too." * After New Kid using Ghastly Grasp ** "Careful, Butthole. Messing with the undead is risky." ** "Aww, you scared 'em." ** "Fuckin' dark, dude." * Targeted by Dire Shroud ** "Ready or not, here I come!" * After New Kid using Soul Slash ** "Good form, ButtLord!" ** "Lean into it next time!" * After Mosquito using Pandemic Pestilence ** "Fate can be cruel, and kind of icky." * After Tupperware using Tupper Tornado ** "Life is frail. You are not." * After a Timefart Glitch ** "You don't get to go." * After a Timefart Pause ** "Butthole sure has some violent gas." ** "There was more to that fart than meets the eye." * After a Timefart summon ** "We're up to our necks in Buttholes." ** "Another Butthole, huh? Why not." * Vampire defeated, From Dusk till Casa Bonita ** "Mortality's a bitch." ** "One less vamp douche." ** "Now you've got something to be emo about." ** "Who's mortal now?" * After using healing item on self or ally ** "Heal up." ** "Oh, that's potent." * New Kid healed or Protected ** "Use it well, Butthole." * Healed or Protected ** "Thank you." ** "I feel that...all over." * Reviving ** "You need this more than me." * Attacked ** "Crap." ** "So lame." ** "I...will remember that." ** "You don't want to hit me again." ** "Curses." ** "Damn you!" ** "I felt that." ** "Shit." ** "Quit trying so hard!" ** "You're gonna regret that." * Corey Haim possessing Karen McCormick, From Dusk till Casa Bonita ** "No! He's possessing Karen!" * After Corey Haim possessing Karen McCormick, From Dusk till Casa Bonita ** "Get out of Karen's body, you bastard!" * Attacked by Jared, The Thin White Line ** "What a waste of a perfectly good sandwich." * Attacked by Vampire, From Dusk till Casa Bonita ** "Try again, dorks." * Ally attacked ** "Show no weakness!" ** "You don't look so great." * Ally attacked by Vampire, From Dusk till Casa Bonita ** "That's so fucking lame." * Defeated ** "Oh, right, Mysterion's dead, you guys." * Fighting Jared, after Jared speaks, The Thin White Line ** "I'm gonna kick your ass." ** "You've got a lot of bad karma coming your way." * The Coon defeated ** "We've lost the Coon! Oh well." ** "The Coon has gone to the Great Beyond!" * After Mitch Conner cheats, To Catch a Coon ** "You cheating asshole!" ** "Cut the bullshit, Coon!" ** "Hey that's bullshit!" ** "Come the fuck on!" ** "Liar!" ** "Bullshit!" * New Kid defeated, From Dusk till Casa Bonita ** "This is fucking embarrassing." * New Kid targeted by Satanic Seal ** "Butthole's supercharged!" * After Shub-Niggurath devouring Crooked Cop White Meat, The Thin White Line ** "Death is coming. Better run." * Bleeding ** "I guess bloodshed was inevitable." * Enraged ** "There are no words for my anger." * Lifesteal ** "Bonus." ** "Beautiful." * Victory ** "Retribution but with Inclusion!" ** "This was only going to end one way." ** "I felt good about that." * Dialogue ** With Call Girl, after using Demonic Fury *** Call Girl: "Mysterion, you're a beast!" Mysterion: "Well you know, I have been working out." ** With Call Girl, after using Dread Rush *** Call Girl: "I bet the Mysterion fan page is blowing up!" Mysterion: "That's why I'm getting a movie in Phase 1!" ** With Call Girl, attacked *** Call Girl: "Ha! Mysterion didn't even flinch." Mysterion: "I did a little bit." ** With The Coon, The Coon turn start after Corey Haim possessing Karen McCormick, From Dusk till Casa Bonita *** The Coon: "Wow, how does it feel to know Corey Haim is inside your sister?" Mysterion: "Cartman, I fucking swear to god." ** With The Coon, self or ally idle *** The Coon: "Mysterion, are you like a goth or ninja or what?" Mysterion: "I'm a wandering soul who can never truly die." The Coon: "Jesus, dramatic much?" ** With The Coon, after attacking *** Mysterion: "Today you crossed paths with the wrong immortal fourth grader." / "Weep not for thine enemies. They're, like, total assholes." The Coon: "You're kind of a fucking downer, Mysterion." *** Mysterion: "Today you crossed paths with the wrong immortal fourth grader." / "Weep not for thine enemies. They're, like, total assholes." The Coon: "God dammit, Mysterion! Would it kill you to be a little more upbeat?" Mysterion: "I doubt it." ** With The Coon, after The Coon using Coon Lunge *** Mysterion: "Fate guides your claws, Coon." The Coon: "Fuck you, Mysterion. Fate ain't the boss of these fucking sweet claws!" ** With The Coon, The Coon attacked *** The Coon: "You fuck with the Coon, you answer to his friends. Right, guys?" Mysterion: "Fuck you, dude!" ** With Corey Haim, turn start after Corey Haim possessing Karen McCormick, From Dusk till Casa Bonita *** Mysterion: "Karen, snap out of it! You've got to fight Corey Haim!" Corey Haim: "That's ignorant!" ** With Fastpass, after attacking *** Mysterion: "Today you crossed paths with the wrong immortal fourth grader." Fastpass: "That was some dark shit, man." ** With Fastpass, after using Demonic Fury *** Fastpass: "You're a pretty intense dude, Mysterion." Mysterion: "I got a lot on my mind." *** Mysterion: "Fate brought us together so that I could tear you apart." Fastpass: "That was some dark shit, man." ** With Fastpass, after self or ally attacking *** Mysterion: "Weep not for thine enemies. They're, like, total assholes." Fastpass: "That was some dark shit, man." ** With Fastpass, after Fastpass attacking *** Mysterion: "Live fast and die young. You have the right idea, Fastpass." Fastpass: "Yeah, I learned that one from a Family Circus strip." *** Mysterion: "Press the attack while you still draw breath." Fastpass: "That was some dark shit, man." ** With Henrietta, turn start, From Dusk till Casa Bonita *** Mysterion: "You want darkness? I can do darkness." Henrietta: "Wow, that's pretty goth." ** With Henrietta, after using Dark Whisper *** Henrietta: "I think you're actually scaring me." Mysterion: "Happy to help." ** With Henrietta, after Henrietta first using Cigarette Burn, From Dusk till Casa Bonita *** Mysterion: "Whoa, are you Pyromancer class?" Henrietta: "Try Satanist." ** With Henrietta, after Henrietta using Satanic Seal *** Mysterion: "You're a mostly good witch, huh?" Henrietta: "Just don't get on my bad side." ** With Henrietta, after Henrietta using Black Mass *** Mysterion: "Damn, that's hardcore goth." Henrietta: "Obviously." *** Mysterion: "Wow, that's dark." Henrietta: "Yeah, thanks." *** Henrietta: "It's good to have friends in dark places." Mysterion: "I'll say." ** With Human Kite, turn start, final battle, Farts of Future Past *** Mysterion: "Knock off the bullshit, Kite." Human Kite: "I'm not doing anything, dude. It's Mitch!" ** With Human Kite, after using Demonic Fury *** Human Kite: "Wow, dude, it's like you have zero fear of death." Mysterion: "I'm not the one who needs to be afraid." ** With Human Kite, after Human Kite using Wrath of Kite *** Mysterion: "Death comes on plastic wings." Human Kite: "Actually, I kinda made 'em out of Mylar and this polyurethane stuff." ** With Human Kite, character other than Human Kite attacked *** Human Kite: "I'll make them pay for that!" Mysterion: "No. Vengeance will be mine alone." ** With Karen McCormick, after attacking Vampire, From Dusk till Casa Bonita *** Karen McCormick: "You're hurting my friends, Guardian Angel!" Mysterion: "They've glamoured you, Karen! They're vampires!" ** With Mike Makowski, attacked by Vampire Griefer, From Dusk till Casa Bonita *** Mike Makowski: "Tremble before the power of Vampir!" Mysterion: "You couldn't make a rabbit tremble." ** With Mike Makowski, Vampire defeated, From Dusk till Casa Bonita *** Mike Makowski: "Hey, what am I gonna tell that kid's parents?" Mysterion: "That you're an asshole and your party sucks?" Mike Makowski: "Aww come on, that's not cool." ** With Mitch Conner, turn start, To Catch a Coon *** Mysterion: "Stop before I break your fucking hand." Mitch Conner: "Not if I break you first, Mysterion. Which I will!" ** With Mitch Conner, turn start, Farts of Future Past *** Mitch Conner: "You're up. Who're you gonna fight, Freedom Pal?" Mysterion: "To be honest, I'd be happy hitting either of you assholes right now." ** With Mosquito, after Mosquito attacking *** Mysterion: "Shuffle thine enemies from this mortal coil, Mosquito." Mosquito: "If you mean suck their blood and stuff, you got it!" ** With Professor Chaos, after attacking *** Professor Chaos: "We should totally team up!" Mysterion: "Mysterion works alone." Professor Chaos: "Really? I mean, we're kinda working together right now." Mysterion: "Mysterion works alone." Professor Chaos: "Well, ok then." *** Professor Chaos: Gee whiz, Mysterion, you're really cool." Mysterion: "I know." ** With Super Craig, after using Dread Rush *** Super Craig: "You're so melodramatic, dude." Mysterion: "I got a lot of pathos." Super Craig: "You should get that looked at." ** With Super Craig, self or ally idle *** Mysterion: "Hey Craig, think you could have a shittier costume?" Super Craig: "Does it look like I care?" Mysterion: "Well, that's kind of my point." ** With Super Craig, after Super Craig attacking *** Mysterion: "Nice technique." Super Craig: "I've got a black belt in not giving a shit." ** With Toolshed, after attacking *** Toolshed: "Not sure those powers of yours are up to code." Mysterion: "I am not bound by your natural laws." ** With Toolshed, after Toolshed using Spiral Power *** Mysterion: "Fight or fail, what does it matter? You'll be dust in a hundred years anyway." Toolshed: "Oh, god, you're right!" ** With Vampire, turn start, From Dusk till Casa Bonita *** Mysterion: "Next I'll knock your stupid arm socks off." Vampire: "They're battle gauntlets, from the ancient ones!" ** With Vampire, ally attacked by Vampire, From Dusk till Casa Bonita *** Mysterion: "That's so fucking lame." Vampire: "No, it's not!" ** With Wonder Tweek, Wonder Tweek idle, The Thin White Line *** Wonder Tweek: "Hey, you know I was mostly OK with fighting old people, but taking on the whole police station? This is some serious shit!" Mysterion: "Sometimes heroes have to work outside the law, Tweek." ** With Wonder Tweek, attacked *** Wonder Tweek: "Mysterion, look out!" Mysterion: "A little late, dude." Trivia He is the only original member of Freedom Pals that responds to The Coon's line: "You fuck with the Coon, you answer to his friends. Right, guys?". In response, he says: "Fuck you, dude!" Category:Quotes Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone Category:Lists Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole